A Princess Story
by ShadowDagger89
Summary: Twilight is just like every other pony. At least she was until she became a princess. Her life got flipped upside down and now her has this really cute, really strict guard that acts more like a foal-sitter. Now she has feelings for the pony and what could be worse? His ex-marefriend randomly appearing out of the blue. What will happen next?


It's been several months since Twilight Sparkle went to the human world. She had made lots of friends there, even though they were very much the same friends from her own world. She looked out her window and looked up at the star filled sky. The Pegasus ponies really did a number of keeping the skies clear. The stars looked beautiful. She looked away towards the ground and sighed in annoyance. Her brother who she hadn't talked to in a long time sent one of his guards to "protect" her. Twilight didn't like the idea of a guard being around the library. She was very powerful on her own. She didn't feel like she needed a guard, even if he was cute and reminded her of the guy she met in the other world. The guard looked up at her window and Twilight moved away quickly. She really didn't want anything to do with the golden armored stallion.

Twilight walked over to her bed. She wasn't really tired. She had too many things to do as it was and sleep was at the bottom of that list. She had been so worked up about the fight she had with her guard, she forgot to do all her things on her check list and now it was getting really late. Spike was already in bed at this time and nothing was finished. She sat down on the rug, took a deep breath and used her magic to pick up the books that were on the floor and placed them on the shelves. Once every book was placed in the right order, Twilight proceeded to sweep up the large mess on the floor. Spike was just a baby dragon and it wasn't fair for Twilight to make him to all the chores. She didn't look up when she heard the door open and the clanging of armor enter the main room. She really didn't want to get into it again.

"Princess it's late," he said in a forced calmed voice. "You should get some rest."

Ever since he got there, he and Twilight butted heads. If it wasn't about her studying until it got super late, they were fighting about her going out in Ponyville to get things for the library. She didn't like having a guard following her everywhere she went, nor did she like having him there twenty-four seven. He was like a permanent foal-sitter and Twilight was way too old to have a foal-sitter. Twilight didn't say anything to her guard. She didn't want another whirlwind of a fight to start up again. She just finished what she was doing, placing papers and quills away in their rightful places.

"Princess-"

"If I want someone's opinion, I will ask for it," Twilight said, irritated. "We have done nothing but fight all day and now I'm behind on things that needed to be done. The ink needs to be replaced, I need to get more quills and there isn't any food in the kitchen to eat. This isn't just where I work, this is where I live!"

"- and since I'm here, I'm living here too. Can't we come to some sort of agreement? I'm your guard, I have to be with you at all times."

Twilight sighed. "You don't have to be with me at all times. This is where I live. I know everyone here. No one here is going to hurt me." She glanced over to her guard. He had removed his helmet, something she rarely seen him do. He was quite handsome and the realization of it made Twilight blush a little. "I know you're just doing your job, but I need my space sometimes, Flash…"

Flash sighed. Twilight could tell he was tired and since he ruined the shopping trip, he was most likely hungry too. Twilight looked away and glanced at the clock. All the shops would be closed by then and she was hungry herself. She could hear a door close and perked up. She was alone in the room. Her only company was Flash's helmet. She frowned and used her magic to put the helmet in his room. He left the door open anyway and she could see he wasn't in there. After placing Flash's helmet on his desk, she swiftly left his room and followed him into the kitchen. Her eyes widened a little when she saw Flash actually cooking.

"I didn't know you could cook…" Twilight said as she sat at the table and watched Flash. She didn't want to get in his way. Flash looked back at her and shrugged a little.

"It's not that hard," he stated. "When you're out on the field with only a little bit rations, you make do with what you have." He brought the food to the table. It looked last then appetizing and Twilight was just about to kindly reject his offer, but her stomach growled loudly. Her face lit up bright red and Flash smiled a buy, dumping a large portion on a plate and sliding it to her. "It's not the best, but it's edible. Please eat princess. In the morning, I will go to the market and buy food for you…"

Twilight perked up. She had a huge list that would at least last him a couple of hours' worth of shopping. She smiled happily to herself, ignoring the weird look on Flash's face as he began to eat his food. She too began to eat, surprised that the slob he made actually tasted pretty good. She devoured her plate before Flash finished his.

"I'm glad you liked it…"

"It was surprisingly good…" Twilight admitted, her cheeks turning pink.

Flash smiled a little as he offered her more. She refused politely, thanked him and ran off to her room. She began making a list for Flash's shopping trip the next day.

The next morning, Twilight skipped down the stairs to meet Flash. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment, tilting his head to the side. She used her magic and put the list in his saddlebag.

"Good Morning Princess…" Flash said, still looking at her oddly. He wasn't wearing his armor and it took a moment for Twilight to notice it.

"Good…. Morning…." She said, a light blush hitting her face. She didn't notice just how tone and fit he was. She was a little taken back. He was tone and fit. She could just imagine how fast he flew with wearing all that armor every day and actually flying in it. She shook her head and took a deep breath. While Flash was out, she had plans and she need to do them while he wasn't there. "I made a shopping list for you. Please please please, get everything on the list… I mean EVERYTHING."

"Yes Princess," Flash said and walked out the door.

Once Flash was gone, Twilight jumped up in the air, excited that she was finally alone. Her wings opened up and knocked some of the books on the selves. Twilight winced a little and her wings folded back to her body. She fell to the floor and landed hard on her butt. She still wasn't used to them yet and could barely control them most of the time. She rubbed her wing a little and trotted happily into the kitchen. She knew there was no food in there, but she was on a mission. She looked around and frowned.

"Spike, did you clean the kitchen?" Twilight asked. Spike popped his head into the kitchen.

"No. Flash was up before I was and he did it. He also cleaned the library and the bathroom. You were so excited that he left that you didn't noticed."

Twilight blinked a few times and looked around her home. Sure enough, the place was clean. Flash must have been up all night cleaning and now he was out shopping for them. She got her saddle bag and ran out towards the market. She spotted Flash immediately. She noticed just how tired he was. She felt bad about giving him such a hard time. All he was doing was trying to help her and she didn't let him. His saddlebag was already full and he some things on his back. She walked over to him and used her magic to lift the things off his back. Flash looked confused until he saw Twilight standing behind him.

"Spike told me you were up cleaning…" Twilight said quietly. "You should have told me… I woudn't have let you go shopping…"

Flash smiled and walked over to Twilight. "Well, since you're here, I could use the help, Princess." Twilight smiled back to Flash and finished helping him with the shopping.

Once back to the Library, Twilight looks at Flash. She had fun just talking and hanging out with him, if you could call it that. She smiled a little and opened the door, only to discover someone else was in the library.

"Oh Twilight!," a bright yellow pony with firey hair cried as she entered the room. She flung her hooves around Twilight's neck and hugged her tight.

"Sunset Shimer?" Twilight asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Sunset let go and sighed. "Something has happened… I can't do it alone… I…. Flash?"

Flash was not happy to see Sunset Shimmer.


End file.
